1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a torque wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional torque wrench. In FIG. 1, the user uses a torque wrench 100 to drive a screw nut 200, the engaging recess of the torque wrench 100 engages the screw nut 200, and the electrical circuit of the torque wrench 100 calculates the torque and the rotational angle. However, the rotational angle always exists the inaccuracy error no matter how precise the accuracy is.